A Living Doll
by The-Right-Girl
Summary: Haru- or, rather, The Count's Daughter, has never known what it feels to be loved, just like a doll can feel no affection. But when a certain Baron Humbert von Gikkingen enters her life, Haru's world turns upside down as something unknown begins...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Meep! My first story on here! Hope people like it! I'll probably do the same thing here though… start a story, and not finish it… Well, time to try!**

**A slight altercation. Tomodachi is next to the cat kingdom, Ishi estate is the closest to the kingdom.**

* * *

_Prologue _

_One cold, November night in the __Tomodachi Kingdom__, Count __Kōrudo paced back and forth from his cold canopy bed to a cold window, not taking much note of the early winter blizzard that rattled the shutters on the Ishi estate._

'_**Why am I alone, without a wife to warm my bed?'**__ he questioned himself, running his fingers through his midnight-black hair. __**'And I need an heir. I cannot leave all my assets to meager peasants!" **_

_The count paused in his pacing, struck by a thought._

'_**All I really need to do is marry the most beautiful of my maids and say she is a younger daughter of a lord from another kingdom. And who among my servants is more beautiful than the maid Naoko?'**__He walked over to a black, velvet rope and pulled it until a sleepy-eyed man servant appeared._

"_Yes, sir?" he asked, smothering a yawn._

"_Wake all the maids, and have them prepare Miss Naoko for her wedding. Send a couple of valets to attend to me, and send someone to wake the priest." The man servant looked at his master in astonishment. _

"_Is there a problem?" Count Kōrudo snapped at the man._

_"N- No sir!" He stuttered, then, after a slight hesitation said "But she was married last week to her sweetheart, Re-"The count grabbed the man by the front of his shirt._

"_Does it look like I care? I will marry her before the next sunrise. Follow my instructions, or you will be tossed outside before then." Letting go of the servant he gestured to the door with one hand as he wiped his other on his night robe, slightly disgusted that he'd had to touch one that was beneath his station to make him see the counts point._

"_Go."_

_The man left as fast as he could without running. __**'I hate to think how Naoko will take this! Poor girl…'**_

* * *

_The wedding took place quickly in the small chapel in his cold fortress, for the priest was ordered to marry the two without the need for either the groom or bride to say 'I do' to eliminate the change the bride would say 'I don't'. As Naoko was kissed by the count's cold lips she cried, knowing that her previous week of happiness had been her last, and that she would never smile in her life with the stone count. _

_ Nine months later, Naoko's dismal life was fragmentally brightened with the birth of a beautiful child. When the count looked at the child, however, he was filled with disgust, for it was a dark-eyed girl. Although he wanted a boy, his wish would never be granted, for Naoko died six years later, leaving behind the little dark-eyed, brunette child with her stone hearted father._

_ Not wanting to marry again, the count ordered for her to be raised as fitted her position so that when married her off, her husband would have a perfect wife. Slowly, the small girl turned in to a silent beauty, catching the king's eyes when she was fifteen, even though he was old enough to be her grandfather._

_Her life would soon change from her potential dark future, however…_


	2. Chapter 2: The Box and The Letter

**Okay, I know some/all of you have read this before, but I've combined the next chapter with this one… And, HEY! IT'S ACCTUALLY PRETTY LONG!**

**Baron: **You really must learn not to disappoint your readers, Miss Right.

**Me: *groans* **I know, I know- you're just so darn hard to write! I'm afraid I'll botch your character up…

**Haru: **I'm sure Baron doesn't mean to be difficult for you. Maybe you just need to watch the movie again, or re-read the manga…?

**Me: **Probably, but I need to finish my homework too…** *screams* **LIFE'S NOT FAIR!

**Baron:*warily pats my shoulder* **Life certainly is not, but 'always believe in yourself. Do this'-

**Haru:' **And no matter where you are'-

**Me: **I know, I know- 'You'll have nothing to fear'… let's do this thing!

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Wish it was! But, if it was, it might not ever exist… So me not owning it is a good thing…**

**EDIT: Changed Haru's last name to Yoshioka instead of Ishi...**

* * *

In fact, it first started changing when she was opening and responding to the letters of apologies and gifts from dukes, lords, barons, counts - and a few princes as well, sent from those who had been unable to attend her father's coming out ball he had given her, although it was two years early for her to truly be considered out. Stifling a yawn, the Count's Daughter wrote the necessary formal 'thank you' to the Duke of Kōmanchikina.

_Duke Machida,_

_I thank you for your gifts of jewels and silk dresses. It is quite alright that you were unable to attend the coming-out ball the Count arranged for me, for I understand that there are more important matters in the world besides celebrating a girls' birthday. I thank you again for your gift, and express my hopes that you will be able to attend the ball next year._

_Kind Regards, _

_The Count's Daughter _

After the ink was dry, the count's daughter carefully folded the letter, placed it inside an envelope, and pressed the count's seal on the carefully poured wax.

"Duke Machida of Kōmanchikina, Hiromi." She intoned to the maid seated to her right, moving onto the next letter after handing the finished one over. As the maid Hiromi carefully wrote the Duke's address upon the envelope, she stole a glance at her mistress, who quietly sighed as she picked and opened up another letter from the still-tall pile of the unread one. When the count's daughter started to read, she smiled, though it was hardly more of a centimeter movement of the sides of her mouth turning up.

_Dear Miss Count's Daughter,_

_First off, don't you have a real name that I can call- or write, rather- instead of a title? It took me nearly an hour to think of how to address you! In any case, I regret that I couldn't be at your birthday celebration, but father had the notion that I should tour the kingdom, and we apparently left the day before your invitation arrived. I wasn't really sure what you would like, since surely you have enough gifts of dresses and jewelry to last you a life time, so I sent some flowers instead. I hope you like lilies! Before you have time to wonder why I sent a small blue box, after having admitted to sending you only flowers, the box holds a present for Miss Hiromi, and hope you won't mind giving it to her. As for my other gift, I send congratulations on turning another year older. I'd best finish writing this letter; Father is eager that we move onto the next village. Farewell, and don't forget to inform me of what to call you!_

_Sincerely, _

_Prince Tsuge_

_(P.S. Give Miss Hiromi my regards, will you?) _

Her lips turning up a bit more at the last line, the count's daughter stood up from her seat, walked over to the corner that held several towering piles of boxes, and started shifting them around for the small blue box.

As she shifted through the presents that were wrapped in silver and gold cloths, one box in particular caught her eye. Unlike the others, this box had no gaudy wrappings around it to hide the smooth wood it was made of, and was somewhat small, about as tall as her knee. Spying the blue box on top of the ordinary looking one, the count's daughter made to pick up the crate with the smaller box, but was surprised at how weighty it turned out to be.

"Hiromi," she called to her maid, "Help me carry this box to the table, please." Her maid complied, and when she lifted the box with her mistress, she too was surprised at the weight.

"What do you think it is, my lady?" Hiromi asked, hoping she wasn't overstepping herself.

"I haven't a clue." The count's daughter replied with a puzzled tone as both maid and mistress heaved the heavy object onto the desk, the box landing with a _thump_. The dark brunette grabbed a decorative sword from a nearby suit of armor, her actions contradicting her expression of indifference.

"Should I go get a guard to open this?" the light brunette maid asked, barely managing to mask her surprise at her mistress's undercurrent of eagerness.

"Nonsense." the count's daughter replied as she inserted the tip of the sword in the crack between the box and the lid. If Hiromi didn't know any better, she would have sworn the dark brunette had scoffed.

"Almost …open…" the girl with the sword huffed, putting some of her weight on the sword hilt as said item slowly pushed the nailed lid up. Finally, the lid popped off and clattered to the floor—closely followed by the count's daughter and the sword

"Got it, Hiromi." the count's daughter stated dully -but a bit breathless- from the floor. After Hiromi helped her up, the young maid stepped back to give her charge some space, privately thinking that a small sparkle of curiosity brought life to the usually marble-like eyes.

When the dark brunette looked into the box, however, she froze; the contents were infinitely different then all the other gifts she had received, and unexpected.

"Miss, are you all right?" the lighter haired girl asked, worried for her mistress.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine." The count's daughter answered softly as her maid walked around the desk to see her lady's face.

"Just… something unexpected."

To Hiromi's surprise, the other girl's entire demeanor changed; her features softened, her eyes sparkled with a hidden, inside light, and a small yet genuine smile graced her lips. Gone for now was the doll-like girl, replaced by a beautiful young woman.

"Not unpleasant, though." The darker brunette added as she reached in to the crate and pulled out…

"A book?" Hiromi asked uncertainly, cynical that bound paper was able to cause such a change in her young mistress.

"Not just one, the crate is filled with them!" the count's daughter exclaimed, not bothering to hide her delight anymore.

"Look! There's Alchemy, magic, gardening… "She listed off, shifting through them. "Even a couple books of faerie tales!"

Curious who could have sent them, the dark brunette opened the front cover of one of the slightly worn Alchemy books to find the owner's name, but it wasn't there. She then grabbed one the faerie tale books and opened it in the same fashion; however, the first thing she noticed was that the edges of the pages were well worn, as though someone had read through them several, several times. Turning her attention to the backside of the cover, the slim female saw a slightly faded, simple yet elegantly penned- in signature.

"Humbert Von Gikkingen?" she asked herself, raising an eyebrow at the name. "He must have been teased horrendously when he was a young lad."

Shaking her head in sympathy for the previous owner, she placed the book to its former lodging in the crate and took a couple steps to the right to search the tall letter stack. Right before she started looking, the count's daughter remembered something.

"Oh, Hiromi," the dark brunette called in a sing-song voice to tease the girl as she picked up the small blue box and letter she had been holding earlier and held them out to her maid. The lighter brunette stared at her in alarm, having not heard that tone in many, many years.

"Your 'prince charming' has a gift for you!" blushing scarlet, the maid took both items and sat in the chair she had previously occupied. As the count's daughter searched through the letters for the mysterious 'Humbert Von Gikkingen', she watched her maid out of the corner of her eye. She smiled every time the other girl blushed, and silently laughed at her enraptured expression when she had opened the small box.

Placing the current letter she held back onto the desk, the count's daughter walked around the wooden obstacle to stand beside the light brunette.

"Let me put it on for you." The darker brunette said, making the maid jump at her silent approach.

"But…"

"Please?" The girl practically begged, not letting the seated one finish her words.

"Alright." The maid relented, not wanting to spoil her lady's unusual-but-pleasant mood. Despite her previous disquiet, Hiromi couldn't help but praise the necklace's beauty.

"Isn't it pretty?" she gushed as she handed the object in question to the standing mistress.

"It is pretty," the dark haired girl agreed with a smile as she carefully took the necklace, unclasped it, and placed it around the light brunette's neck,

"But now, it's beautiful."  
And indeed it was; a sturdy yet delicate lace work of silver, decorated with several tiny diamonds, and it suited Hiromi perfectly.

"Have you found the letter?" the maid asked, eager to get the attention off of herself and back to her mistress, where it belonged. The count's daughter rolled her eyes at the girl's all-too-obvious change of subject, but consented to the broaching of a different subject.

"Not yet, but I've a feeling I shall find it soon." She walked back over to the desk, followed by Hiromi. She picked up the letter she had set down earlier, looked at it—and started laughing.

* * *

**(A/N: sorry for the interruption—this is where I connected the two chapters! Not that you readers didn't know…)**

Hiromi froze at the sound of Haru's sudden startled laughter and stared at her, not bothering to hide her astonishment.

_She is very… pretty when she laughs. _Hiromi thought as Haru's laughter gradually grew into a giggle and she shook her head at her foolishness. _No, make that beautiful- her eyes have turned warm, too. I haven't seen that expression in years…will this Haru stay?_

"G-guess w-where the letter is, H-Hiromi," the darker- haired woman managed to giggle out, wiping away a tear as she calmed down. Seeing her maid's face of confusion sent her into a new round of giggles, making her unable to speak again.

"Are you alright, miss…?" Hiromi asked, a bit worried for her 'use to be' friend.

"I-I'm fine, I'm…fine!" The giggling girl gasped and, after a few more moments of near silence, was able to talk again.

"The letter I had put down to help you with the necklace was the letter I was looking for. Not really funny, but…" Haru shook her head, trying to retain the former doll-like mask.

"But you had to laugh anyway." Hiromi injected, not wanting to see the glittering smile fade. Much to her relief, her mistress smiled again.

"Precisely, my friend. Precisely." She turned back to the desk, missing the moment her maid's eyes widened at the old term she had used.

Just as quickly as the shock of once again being called the count's daughter's friend- she hadn't been called that for at least eight years- a smile replaced Hiromi's startled expression, and she silently thanked the mysterious Baron Humbert von Gikkingen for the box of books and the letter, even though the contents were still unknown.

Oblivious to what was running though the maid's head, the count's daughter had started to –carefully, of course, she liked this guy so far— open the letter from the Baron, gingerly breaking open the simple seal on the envelope. Pulling out the paper inside and unfolding it, Haru discovered that there was actually two pieces of paper covered with an elegant script. Smiling at this –she loved long letters, but hardly anyone ever bothered to take the time to write more than a sentence anymore, let alone a paragraph— the dark brunette sat down in her chair, preparing for a –hopefully— thoughtful and witty letter.

_Dear Miss,_

_I ask your pardon for not addressing you as written in the invitation you had sent me, but I doubt that anyone would prefer to be addressed as property rather than a living being, seeing that you are not a doll and do, in fact, breathe. I regret not being able to attend your birthday celebration, but my traveling has brought me far and I would have been unable to attend your ball in time if I had accepted your invitation. Forgive me if I over step myself, but, if you go by the traditions of __Tomodachi, isn't the coming of age suppose to be eighteen rather than sixteen?_

_In my country Lyndon, the coming of age is also eighteen, but it is celebrated with close family members and friends rather than a ball. I am currently in Rayfu; here, there is no coming of age celebration. The only things they seem to celebrate are births, marriage, engagements, and even deaths. When I first encountered a ball for someone's death, I was baffled as to why they saw death a reason to celebrate, and asked the family of the departed. They informed me that they associate death with life, believing that, when a person dies, they are leaving all their pain and suffering, and beginning a new life. While the relatives of the person may be saddened at their death, the people are happy that that person won't have the pain they felt near the end of their life, an idea I find rather comforting compared to how many view death. I must admit that I am often intrigued with ideas and beliefs such as this, even as it is vastly different from my home; it defines how people think, and shows that there are several, several different cultures, some that may not even be known to anyone outside of a culture. You could even say that I have no true home, with how much and how far I happen to travel._

_I am afraid I must own up to a fault before I write on, in hopes that you will understand my character at least to some extent before I write something that may seem impudent: I cannot keep my nose out of other people's business to save my life, nor can I abstain my curiosity and often feel the need to question nearly everything. That said, might I inquire as to why you addressed your invitation with a title instead of a name? If you do not want to answer, I understand, but I __am__ really rather curious as to the reason. Speaking- or writing- of names, I admit that I have never been very fond of my own given name. I was named after my father and great- grandfather: my father felt it prudent to keep the name in the family and I understand his reasoning, but I myself would never be able to give a child such a name as Humbert. I prefer to be addressed by my title- much easier to remember, as well as practical. Even though he left me with such a ghastly name, I truly miss my father, as he was killed in a carriage accident when I was about eight. _

_Before I forget, I hope that you like the gift I have sent you. I wasn't sure what you would like and my sister Louise rarely accompanies me in my travels, so I didn't have a source to ask what a young lady's preference might be. What- that is, if you did enjoy the gift- subjects are you interested in? I hope you won't mind that I gave a various selection of subjects from my library. As you might tell from the worn pages, the faerie tale book was one of my favorites, a present from my father ten years ago._

_I have not had the pleasure of ever visiting Tomodachi, so would you mind terribly if I ask you to write to me and perhaps answer my bothersome questions about your country? I would be most grateful if you will acquiesce, but you ought to do so only if you wish to. As I'd best attend to the people who are so kind to house me, I wish you good health, congratulate your birthday, and bid you farewell._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Baron Humbert von Gikkingen_

Haru read the letter with hungry eyes, smiling as she took in the letters on the papers and a bit of the character of their writer. To Hiromi's surprise, the count's daughter re-read the letter several times. Oh, how she loved long letters! One could never truly know a person who only wrote with short passages, and could never trust people who only focused on flattery.

But this person! The baron –she wondered how often he had been teased with his given name- seemed the sort she could easily learn about, one she could eventually and completely trust with her true thoughts.

Impatient to start communicating with the intriguing writer, Haru gently placed the baron's letter on top of the crate among the books and shoved all the other letters- opened and unopened- aside, not caring if any of them fell as she searched for fresh sheets of paper, a bottle of black ink, and her pen. Not even realizing that Hiromi was still in the room, she started to eagerly transfer her response to paper, the tip of her tongue in the corner of her mouth as she wrote.

_Dear Baron Humbert von Gikkingen,_

_I must confess that you are the second to inquire as to why I use a title rather than a name, as well as admit that I am gratified with your gallantry in seeking out my true name. As to the coming of age, you are quite right in that it takes place when one is eighteen. The count wished to 'send me out' at an earlier age rather than wait another two years for me to become eligible for marriage. I have never traveled, let alone left __Count __Kōrudo's estate, save in my younger years. I've never had the chance. Also, is __Lyndon not situated near the boundaries of the cat kingdom? The count often houses the monarch from the cat kingdom whenever his majesty has the notion to visit. Alluding to Rayfu, I confess that I find the culture immensely curious and very different, and most likely will have as many questions as you have about Tomodachi for your country, Rayfu, and the various other places you may visit._

_Addressing the matter of your fault, I must say that there are far worse faults in the world than the one you claim to possess, so you need not feel as though you are revealing your Achilles' heel. I myself have one, but shall wait for another day to tell you mine. How often have you been teased on your name? I am quite sure that the amount is less than mine, for your name roughly means 'bright warrior' in Figlin, but one can never be certain as people's lives vary. I understand how it feels to lose a parent, though; my own mother died about ten years ago, and the count is not the most loving father, but one must press onward with life, one day at a time._

_Regarding your gift, you needn't worry that it wasn't the best present to get me. On the contrary, if the only thing I had were books I would be completely happy. I strongly thank you for the variety of books, and must confess that I absolutely adore fairy tales, no matter the type. While Alchemy in itself is curious, nothing is better than a fairy tale, and I swear I shall take prodigious care of the books you had entitled to me until you wish them returned._

_As to writing to you- well, seeing as to how long this letter is, you can surely doubt that I would abhor writing to you. Au contraire, writing to you will be alleviation from the terrible boredom I am so often subjugated to. You have no idea how pleased I am to have found a pen-pal who has no qualms about writing witty, questioning letters! There is an appalling lack of your kind, I'm afraid._

* * *

Haru paused, tapping the quill against her cheek as she thought, unknowingly decorating her skin with ink. _What else to write? _Pondering this, her gaze drifted across the room—and stopped at the clock. _Eleven thirty already!?_ She panicked slightly, shocked that the time had actually gone by quick. _Wasn't it only a quarter till ten when I last looked at it?_ Shaking her head, the dark brunette leaned back over the letter. _I better finish this so it can be sent off as soon as possible._

* * *

_Unfortunately, I must finish this letter—I'm certain that only a few minutes passed after I first read your letter, but when I glanced at the clock a moment ago over two hours have passed! I hope this letter finds you in health, and at a welcome time in your travels. Good bye!_

_Eager Regards,_

_The Count's Dau (**- Grr... pretend this is crossed out**)_

_Haru Yoshioka _

Eager to send the letter off as soon as possible, Haru blew on the ink so it would dry faster, then folded it and stuffed it into an envelope. Hot wax was poured for a seal, soon followed by a hasty pressing of the count's seal. She accidently pressed her index finger into the wax as well, which resulted in her jerking her hand in surprise. The ring flew from her fingers and across the room, bounced and skidded across the slightly uneven stone floor, and landed into a fireplace where a dying fire was housed.

Haru stared at the fireplace, and then slowly turned to Hiromi. A smile crept up both girls faces that they tried to stifle to no avail. Soon, they were both laughing their heads off.

Curious, a soldier that was to always follow the count's daughter stuck his head through the curtain connecting the room to the hall. When he saw the girls laughing, he smiled. It had been a long time since miss Haru had laughed…

Surely something had begun to change.

* * *

***Cries* YES!**

**Finally!**

**Not that well written, but not to horrendous I hope…**

**But do my letters seem too… flourish-y in vocabulary?**

**Do they bounce too much from different subject to different subject?**

**Too OOC?**

**Baron: **Don't worry too much—I'm sure the people reading understand if I'm slightly altered. To each being their own perception.

**Haru: **Yeah, what Baron said. Besides, fanfiction isn't _supposed _to be spot on—you are writing events that didn't happen in the movie or manga.

**Me:*sighs*** Maybe you two are right…but still—I don't want to kill Baron's character!

**Anywho, talking to the voice I want inside my head aside, hope y'all like it!**

***cough* REVIEW! *cough***

**Hmm… hope I'm not getting a bit of a cold…**

**Baron: **A cold, you say? ***gives me lots of tea*** Let us prevent such possibilities if we can, Miss Right.

**ME: *happily drinking the tea*** Certainly, my dear Baron. Here, have a cup, Haru. ***gives tea***

**Haru: **Thanks!***sips*** Wonderful as always, Baron.

**Baron: *pleased* **Thank you, Miss Haru.

**IMPROMPTU TEA PARTY! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Friendship Begins

**Looky! It's actually another chapter!**

**Sorry for the delay, but…hey, the Professor Layton games can get rather addictive…**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and if how I make some of my people talk annoys or insults you, I apologize!**

**I'm trying to make the cultures sound different…**

**EDIT: Changed Wholly to holy, like it ought to be...Thanks for catching that, Catsafari!**

* * *

Chapter 3. A Friendship Begins

The Baron Humbert von Gikkingen was retiring to bed when a knock sounded on his chamber door. He had placed his hat on the nightstand after hanging his jacket, and was in the process of loosening his bow tie when the sound echoed through the slightly gaudily decorated guest room. Pausing in his attempts, he walked to the wooden door carved with Rayfu art and opened it. Recognizing the man in bright and elaborate clothing on the as one of the servants, the Baron greeted him cordially.

"Good evening, Rafi. What brings you to my door at this time of night?" Rafi's smile flashed white against his dark skin, pleased that the Baron had remembered his name. The servant gave him a slight bow, and then waved a white item around.

"Da count, he say dis letter come for you—good ding I come sooner den later." Smiling warmly in response to the man's words, Baron raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it is—I must thank you for your timing. If I may…?" Baron drifted off, gesturing to the letter in Rafi's hand.

"Of course, good Baron! Dis is yours, from some count in'Too-moo-da-shi'—I hope you don' mind too much I read de outside."

"Certainly not." Too moo das hi? Ah—Tomodachi. Did the letter mean Count Kōrudo's daughter had taken him up on his offer? There was only one was to find out.

Taking the letter from the cheerful man, Baron bid Rafi good night, closed the door, and walked over to the desk his host had placed in the room. Sitting down—the chair was slightly uncomfortable, since it wasn't made for one with a tail—he searched the drawers for a letter opener, but came up empty.

"Of all things _not _to have…" the half-cat sighed, setting down the letter to remove his gloves. Well, where there was a will there was a way—he'd simply use his claws to open it, although he preferred not to. Baron didn't really like flaunting his half-human, half-cat status. Extending the claw in his index finger, he picked up the envelope with his left hand and carefully liberated the letter. Baron's ears perked up when he saw the somewhat messy writing sprawled on a few sheets of paper dotted with splotches of ink: surely the count's daughter (he hoped she would give him an actual name) would not write so much and refuse to continue their correspondence!

Once he had read the letter, Baron leaned back to think. _Haru…_ Her letter had a tendency to slightly bounce from one topic to the next, but at least she had written on many. And to think she was interest with cultures as he was… the half cat smiled and looked back at the letter, skimming over bits of it. While she had—rather obviously—avoided answering certain questions he had asked, she seemed honest and spirited. He wondered if she would get along with Louise…

Taking out a fresh sheet of paper along with a pen and ink, Baron began a letter to his new acquaintance.

_Dear Miss Haru…_

* * *

Haru swore she could feel her brain slowly dying. Meetings with the cat king and his advisors were _boring, boring, boring_! She had no reason to attend these meetings, and yet the count always demanded she come. What was the point!?

"…I'm sure it can be arranged…" Urg—were they **seriously** talking about planning her seventeenth birthday already!? It was at times like these she got so-so angry! They never asked what she wanted, even or especially when it was something that affected **her **more than them! Haru let her eyes glaze over to hide the anger she felt, the effect making the girl truly seem like a doll to anyone who observed her. It was a move she had perfected several years ago after the count had gotten…furious when the child Haru had gotten mad and spoken out in her anger. The numbing feeling that usually accompanied her little trick didn't come, making her inwardly sigh in annoyance. Figures: the one thing that got her through these useless things stopped working. She wondered why…

"Excuse me, Count sir?" Haru turned her head to one of the count's many servants. He was dressed in the yellow kimono of his class, and was nervously shifting foot-to-foot. The count glared at him. He hated to be interrupted.

"T-there's a letter, sir, for your daughter." The Count sighed, waved his hand towards the bored girl, and turned back to the visiting cat king. Taking the letter from the servant, Haru gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Jingo." She whispered—if the count heard her thanking the help, he'd get enraged. With a nod in her direction, the man left the room as fast as he could without running.

_That poor girl…_ Jingo thought as he quietly drew the dark curtain closed behind him. _ I don't know how she does it…_

Turning the envelope over in her hand, Haru stiffened when she read the name: _Baron Humbert von… but it's only been a week and a half!_ She didn't want to read the letter in front of her father—

The brunette tried not to smile outwardly. The good Baron had not only written again, he had also given her a reprieve from the tedious planning of the count.

Swiftly yet quietly, she stood from her place and started to leave—and was predictably stopped by the count.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked coldly, narrowing his eyes at Haru. How dare she try and leave—

"Begging your pardon, count—I did not mean to interrupt your conversation. I simply seek to read this letter elsewhere, so I do not interfere with your planning, sir." She gave a slight curtsy—still a bit clumsy, good heavens, what was wrong with the girl!?—as she spoke, showing the respect due him. Ah, well, her reason—judging by how the too-tall girl reacted—was a letter from a person of importance, so it was probably best if she was able to reply to the letter quickly. Besides, she had never really contributed whenever he planned something…

"You may go, then." Count Kōrudo coldly waved her off and turned back to the more important individual in the room, the Cat King. "In addition, perhaps we should…"

* * *

Haru let the door close a bit harder than usual as she left the room, pausing to lean against it for a moment to let out a huff of annoyance.

_I guess he didn't notice that my mask slipped for a moment…man, I thought he see it for sure…_ the girl let her face relax a little, but there was little change in the expression. _I wonder if this stupid façade will ever end…_

With a wearied sigh, she straightened and looked at the envelope in her hands as she started walking down the hall with a fast pace. The fluttering of excitement filled her stomach again, and a small smile slipped on her lips. _I wonder what he's written this time—_

"Hey, Chicky. Managed to escape early this time, eh?" Haru glanced around for anybody before she allowed a big grin to escape. Stopping to bend down, the brunette passed the mail to one hand as she petted one of her favorite persons.

Well, one of her favorite cats, to be more precise.

"Hi, Muta!" she ran her fingers through his wispy fur. "Yep, I escaped the Mad Room." He purred, and tilted his head so she would scratch his ear.

"Thank heavens for small miracles, eh Chicky? What'd ya do to leave the MR this time?" Straightening up before anyone could see her in such a position (not that it was very likely, but still…), Haru replaced her blank expression as she continued to walk.

_I really wish Chicky didn't feel like she has to have such a face all the time…_ Even with Muta, her expression was usually guarded.

"I actually got a letter, and was excused." A slight smile slipped on her face as she showed the fat cat her 'ticket' out of her father's meeting. Muta gave a non-committal grunt, not too impressed.

"Who's it from?" It had better not been from that Machete—Machida, whatever the over-dressed popinjay's name was, that kid wasn't worth Haru's time.

"A Baron Humbert von Gikkingen." The name brought Muta to an abrupt halt. Haru was half way down the hall when she realized her companion wasn't with her, and doubled back.

"_The _Baron Humbert von Gikkingen!?" The chubby cat asked, incredulous. If the letter-sender was who Muta thought he was…Haru blinked at his tone, confused.

"That's the name he wrote me with. Erm, is there another one?" Muta shook himself, and seemed a bit impressed. _If he's writing to her, if something bad ever happens to Haru…_

"Nah, there's only one. Has a big reputation though." The white cat replied gruffly, rubbing against her leg before they started walking again, soon reaching a spiral staircase. The dark brunette slowed down to let Muta go up first.

"What do you mean, Muta? I haven't heard anything about him—"

"You wouldn't, since you're kinda secluded here. Besides, he's more liked by cats than humans." Muta interrupted as they paused for a moment, a bit breathless from climbing the cursed stairs.

"Why?" The fat cat grunted with annoyance.

"Can ya wait until we're done climbing these dumb stairs!?" Apologizing, Haru waited until they were at the top of the staircase before she repeated her earlier question.

"His appearance, I guess." Muta shrugged nonchalantly as they ended their break and continued on. "Even with all the stuff he's done and does for both cats and humans, the humans are still sensitive 'bout his looks." Haru look at him with confusion. With a huff, the cat answered her silent question.

"He's half cat, half human. Has the feet, hands, and height of a human, but ears and a tail like a cat. The Baron's also covered with fur." The girl surveyed Muta with suspension.

"It sounds as though you've met him, Muta." He froze for a second, and then kept walking.

"Yeah, I've met him. Only once though. His familiar was the most annoying crow I've ever had the displeasure to meet." Haru's eyes brightened.

"He has a familiar? I guess all those books weren't just bought out of curiosity after all…" Muta shot her a look that she missed. This was odd, especially for Haru…Hmm…maybe this communication with Baron wasn't a bad thing after all…

* * *

Now in her room, Haru had plopped herself in an easy chair near the fireplace that was suppose to heat the room while Muta had curled up on a rug near her feet to take a cat nap. Or, at least, appear to be taking a cat nap. In actuality, he was watching Haru's expressions as she read the letter. A few times she smiled, she bit her lip, and once even a giggle escaped the slim brunette before she smothered it! Purring slightly Muta stretched, pretending he had just woken up before he jumped into the girl's lap. Not expecting the white cat's sudden appearance, Haru startled.

"Ack! Muta, warn me next time before you do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Mumbling a half-hearted apology he settled in her lap as though he was going to continue on napping. After awhile, Haru returned to the letter, coincidently holding it where Muta could read it.

"'My sister Louise…'" the brunette murmured under her breath. Pretending, the cat in her lap lazily flicked an ear towards her.

"What was that Chicky?" Haru blushed lightly, having forgotten somehow that he was still there.

"Um, Baron has a sister…" Finding this information interesting enough, Muta raised his head to look at her.

"Really? Huh." Nodding, the brunette began to scratch behind his ear, eliciting a purr.

"Uh-huh. Her name's Louise, and apparently he thinks she and I would get along…" The fat cat shrugged his shoulders before he lowered his head again and stared to read a bit of the letter:

"…_obably didn't really want to answer this, but I noticed you were rather…evasive about why you went by a title instead of your name. I admit, my curiosity on the reason has really only increased…but if you truly wish not to disclose the reasoning to me, by all means tell me and I will no longer inquire. I extend my sympathy with your mother. Losing a loved one is never easy—"_

Muta stopped reading, his expression darkening. Baron was true on that last sentence, that was for certain. The cat couldn't help but wonder if the half-cat would manage to get anything out of Haru… the chubby feline skipped ahead a few lines before he started reading again:

"…_am pleased that you find my gift a treasure; many wouldn't find books to be such. However, I firmly believe they are the richest fortune in the world, a view I have echoed from my mother Angeline. My mother has been trying to instill the same view in Louise, but it has yet to happen. And don't worry about having to return them: they are yours one hundred percent."_

Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Muta skipped a few more lines. Honestly, books weren't as special as people thought they were.

"…_pleased you have accepted to continue commuting letters with me, but I'm not so sure my letters are so witty, though undoubtedly have many questions."_

The white cat snorted and rolled his eyes. This guy was too modest for a noble—but then again, Baron had been rather understanding when they met…forgetting to be nonchalant, Muta lifted his head to get a better look at the letter.

"Muta!" Haru scolded, cheeks slightly flushed as she shooed the cat from her lap.

"It's not nice to read other's letters without their permission!" Disgruntled and with slightly hurt pride, Muta curled back on the rug, his back turned to the young brunette. _Dang it, and I was being careful too…_Eventually Haru moved to her desk to write a reply, but before she got too far in her response there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" the girl called out carefully, hoping it wasn't someone she had to pretend with.

"J-jingo, my –lady…" Came the ragged reply. Worried, Haru quickly unbolted and opened the door to reveal the panting servant. Ushering the man in, she directed him to the chair she had previously occupied, despite his protests.

"Jingo, why did you ran all the way up here!? Even I couldn't do that on a good day!" The servant held up a hand for her to wait as he leaned forward and caught his breath. Letting him recover, the dark brunette stood awkwardly to the side, trying not to stare at Jingo due to his odd behavior.

"M-my lady," Jingo started when he got most of his breath back, wanting to inform the girl as soon as he could. "The Baron von Gikkingen also sent a letter addressed to whoever found the mail, and asks that you send back your letter with his familiar…" Trying to get the lady to look, he gestured to his shoulder.

Haru, the movement catching in the corner of her eye, looked up and saw with some surprise that a black crow rested on the servant's shoulder.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you…" To her astonishment, the bird opened his beak…

And started to talk.

" Eh, it's fine—I often blend in with shadows. Actually helps sometimes when I don't want to be seen. I'm Toto, by the way." Manners forgotten Haru stared at the bird for a moment. Jingo grinned at her expression, privately glad that the bird had made her forget to mask her emotions.

"Ha, startled me too when he started talking, my lady!" Haru jumped, blushed red, and sent the servant and bird an apologetic smile.

"A-are you able to talk because you're a familiar? Oh, and I'm the count's dau—er, I'm Haru." Flushing darker at her slip of tongue, the girl gave the crow a wobbly curtsy. Suddenly, the crow flew off the servant's shoulder and onto Haru's, who took a step backwards in surprise.

"In a sense, yes. If I were someone else's familiar, the change I'd be able to talk is low—"Toto paused, having caught sight of the sulking cat in front of the fire place.

"Holy cow; miss Haru, is that an overgrown marshmallow!?" The white cat spun around and hissed at the visiting crow.

"At least _I_ don't have a bird brain!" Toto cawed and flew from Haru's shoulder in order to conduct a swoop-attack on the fat feline.

"Can't you think of something else to call me, pudding-brain!?" Muta ducked and rolled, barely avoiding the bird's talons. He stood on his hind legs to shake a paw threateningly at the crow.

"Don't try that again!"Brain finally catching up to her, Haru ran and grabbed Muta before Toto could take another swipe at him.

"Muta, Toto! No fighting in the manor! No, Muta," Haru scolded the cat struggling in her arms. "Muta, so help me, if you don't stop fighting right this instance, you are _not_ getting any dinner!" The white cat froze with a horrified expression, and let out a pitiful meow.

"Then no more fighting!" the brunette reprimanded, unsteadily carrying him back to the fireplace. His 'foe' neutralized, Toto gave a put-out caw as he circled once around the room, and then landed on the girl's desk.

"Well, do you have the letter for me to deliver?" Putting Muta down, the count's daughter rushed over to the desk.

"Er, not yet. I actually just started writing it when Jingo came in…" Jingo, hearing his name, stood up from the chair and bowed to her.

"I apologize for disturbing you, my lady. I'll return in half an hour for the letter—"Haru started shaking her head.

"No, it'd take that long to climb down and back up. Go ahead and sit while I finish writing this…" Turning back to the just-started letter, the brunette sat down and picked up her quill. "Hopefully this won't take too long…"

* * *

…_if you don't mind, how long have you had Toto as a familiar? He's quite the interesting bird—even though he and Muta (my friend, a white cat) seem to be sworn enemies, or something similar. I've had to scold both of them several times since I've begun to write this letter to prevent it from scaling into a huge war. On a separate note, what _is_ your sister like? I've never had a sibling, so I'm curious…but how can she not like books!? Regarding my use of a title…well, I suppose I'll tell you._

_Ever since I could remember, the various people (mostly tutors and dressmakers) around me would use the phrase 'make sure (whatever subject or item) is good enough for a count's daughter,' which soon changed to 'good enough for the count's daughter,' then just 'the count's daughter.' The Count encouraged it, and even demanded I use it when possible. Sometimes, though, I wish—well, what I wish doesn't matter. Just wondering, but what is your mother like? Aside from…_

* * *

Haru paused after she wrote about a page, internally struggling with whether she should ask or not…after several minutes of mental debate, she decided to go for it, crossing her fingers in her mind that Baron wouldn't be insulted…

* * *

_Um, I hope you don't mind, but my friend Muta told me that…well…you're half-human, half-cat. I'm wondering how did you become so and what is it like to live such a life? What do you do for a living, or do you just run a Baronetcy? Aside from learning from all your books, where…_

Haru wrote on, forgetting about the people/ person and animals around her as she scribbled word after word. _This is actually kinda liberating,_ she thought as she wrote about how far she had gotten in her studies—or rather, how far she had been allowed to get, nearing her fifth page. _I can write and ask much of what I want to, without too much fear of a rebuke… _

"Haru!" the brunette suddenly zoned in to the world around her with a jump. Her elbow bumped into the ink bottle and sent it flying across the desk…eyes widening, Haru covered the pages she had written on, managing to protect them just in time. The black ink splashed against her right arm, across her cheek, and into her hair. Dark droplets splattered on the desk, a few staining the papers she had tried to protect.

"My lady!" Jingo jumped up from his chair and rushed over to assist in any way possible. "Is there anything I can do!?" Afraid to move, the girl stayed frozen in place.

"Y-yes," she managed to get out after a moment, the shock dissipating. "Um, please get the papers off the desk if you can…" After some slight maneuvering, the pages were extracted and it was safe for Haru to stand up. When he got a full view of the ink 'damage', Jingo winced.

"Um, my lady, the Count's not going to be happy about this, not at all…" Grimacing, the brunette tried to see the amount of ink on herself to measure the 'not going to be happy' metre. Looking at her arm, she could see a huge splotch of ink permanently staining the bright yellow fabric of her dress, signifying a definite end to its wearing days. Haru tried to assess how much got on her face, but she couldn't really tell…

"Here, my lady." Jingo was holding up a small hand mirror she vaguely remembered getting from some noble—

Oh my.

The ink had covered her cheek bone and dripped towards her nose, and had somehow even gotten in her hair. Frowning a bit, Haru slightly tilted her head back. Hmm…it kinda looked like a cat's paw, now that she thought about it… rifling through her pockets until he found a clean handkerchief, she started to attack the ink splot.

"Thank you, but you can put the mirror down now, Jingo." The servant complied, glancing at the pages the count's daughter had protected.

"Um, my lady, do you want me to seal the letter and get Hiromi up here to assist…?" Haru looked up hurriedly, a bit panicked.

"I'm not quite finished, but please do send Hiromi." Placing the handkerchief on the table, Haru took the pages from Jingo and returned to the desk. There was a little bit of ink in the bottle, so there was enough to end her letter…Quickly she finished, signed, and sealed the letter before handing it to Jingo. She bid Toto a farewell, and after one last insult for Muta the bird left with Jingo. When they had left, Haru flopped on her bed, landing on her back with an 'umph'.

"I think that was the most eventful letter I've ever written…" she half-smiled, staring at the elaborate canopy of her bed. Sometimes, she really wished her bedroom—and the manor in general—was much simpler and cozy, but the Count…

Well, he only wanted the finest wherever he went. The tall girl let out a sigh as she flipped onto her side to glance at the overly-elaborate fireplace.

"_It doesn't even heat the room properly…"_ she thought as there was a knock on her door. She sat up, a bit confused to who it was.

"Come in?" Haru said uncertainly, hoping it wasn't—When Hiromi entered the room, the girl relaxed.

"Come on Hiromi, how many times have I told you not to knock and just come in? Why are you here anyway, it's not time for dinner yet…" the servant gave her an odd look.

"Um, Jingo said you needed some help—Haru, what happened to your face!?" Forgoing status, the shorter-haired brunette rushed over to the count's daughter and, grabbing Haru's face between her hands, turned the girl's head to see the mark on her face better.

"Wha—? Oh yeah… I-I had a slight ink-malfunction…" Muta snorted at her words as he stretched from his spot on the rug before he made his way to the bed and jumped up.

"Yeah, if by 'slight ink-malfunction' you mean ink disaster! It looks as if the ink bottle attacked ya, Chicky!" Haru blushed lightly and stuck her tongue at the feline.

"Whatever, Muta." Hiromi gave her a strange look, but let it go with a sigh. This wasn't the first time her lady had an argument or conversation with the cat…

"Uh-oh… it seems as though the ink's gotten in your hair as well…have you even attempted to wipe it off!?" Haru tried to shake her head, but the other girl's grip was strong.

"No…" Hiromi let out a sigh.

"It'll be harder to remove the stain now… come on, let's go." Switching her hands to the girl's shoulders Hiromi pulled Haru up and towards the bathroom.

"See you after dinner, Mut—" Haru was cut off as the bathroom door slammed shut. Shaking his own head, Muta regretfully jumped off the bed and, after unlatching it, pushed through the cat door that had been cut into Haru's bedroom door. He might as well start dinner now…

"That Baron had better be careful with my Chicky…

* * *

**GAh! I apologize to the people I told I would get this out sooner than now…**

**My excuses?**

**Family trip, a friend had a funeral for their father, and I got a little bit stuck on how to end this chapter…**

**Remember readers! Unlike the Amazing Catsafari and Awesome Yarning Chick, I do NOT write and finish my stories before I publish them…**

**Me:*pulls hair* GAH! This chapter took FOREVER to end! I kept rewriting it…Haru, work with me!*shakes Haru***

**Haru:*tries to pull my hands off* I-I'm sorry, but I've been busy too! I have appointments with other writers, and it's hard to get back in different character—**

**Me: *stares at Haru* How can it be hard to be Haru!? HOW!?**

**Baron: *firmly holding onto my shoulders so I can't shake Haru again* Easy, Miss Right. It's hard being a writer, it's true, but Miss Haru also works in other stories and it gets a bit tiring.**

**Me: Well, I suppose it's kinda true…**

**Baron: And too much pressure isn't good for work.**

**Me: *calm now* You're right! Thanks, Baron! Sorry, Haru…**

**Haru: *a bit wary* It's fine. Say Baron, Did you by chance—**

**Baron: *suavely pulling out three tea cups and a tea pot* Bring my own blend? Yes, Yes I have.**

**Me: *taking teapot* I'll pour! Hey, you want to close it Baron?**

**Baron: *after taking a sip* I don't see why not. *turns to audience* Dear readers, Miss Right thanks you for being patient and for reading her story.**

**Haru: And she asks—(pauses as I whisper something in her ear)—she BEGS you to read and review!**

**Me: Also, I'd like opinions on this idea: I'm going to skip ahead a few months, a bit less than a year, in the next chapter—whenever it gets written…**


	4. Chapter 4: The Offer

**A/N: I'm not sure if I've written it in, but Haru's hair is super-duper long, about to her knees. Also, when I started the story (the chapter labeled The Box and the Letter), Haru is 16, and is approaching her 17****th**** birthday—which ****might**** be the day she and Baron finally meet!**

**(Also, if there's anything bugging you—like grammar, spelling, word usage, punctuation, etc, please, **_**please **_**feel free to let me know!)**

**Onwards to what you actually came for!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Offer

Haru had just opened the door to her room when a familiar tap on her window sent her rushing towards it. Unfortunately, a misplaced shoe made her stumble, and then the dark haired girl somehow _literally_ tripped over her bed which resulted in a painful acquaintance with the hard wooden floor. Not pausing to assess her injuries, Haru limped to the window and opened it, letting in a gust of icy wind as well as a black crow. Closing the pane, she collapsed into the chair by the fire place.

"Are you alright Haru? That was an…interesting trip, and it looked like it hurt…" The crow asked as he landed on the chair's arm, stuck between wanting to laugh and worry for the girl's safety. He also couldn't believe how the young noble had fallen on one side and off the other—it was a rather large mattress.

"I-I'm… fine, Toto." Haru answered breathlessly, rubbing at a sore shin where a bruise was just waiting to form. "I've had worse spills. The letter…?" Toto laughed and shook his head at her eagerness.

"Right here. You know," Toto started to tease as the girl took a tube-like case from around Toto's torso. "I never knew anybody could be so clumsy until I met you." Haru blushed but never took her eyes of the case as she popped off the lid to extract Baron's newest letter.

"I'm so glad to provide entertainment," She grumbled as she replaced the lid and opened the envelope. "I'm sure Baron would get a kick out of it." The crow shrugged as he hopped sideways, wanting to have a go at the living marshmallow.

"Not likely. Baron's not really the sort to find entertainment in someone's distress, but you'd probably make him smile at least. Where's the—" Haru cut the black bird off with a smile, her eyes on the papers she was unfolding.

"He's in the kitchen, last I checked. Have fun, but don't bother the cooks again—they might threaten to try a new recipe this time." Toto cawed with glee as he carefully flew through her still-open bedroom door, leaving the girl to her letter.

* * *

_Dear Haru,_

_Is it still cold in Tomodachi? To be honest, I will miss Rayfu during the winter months when I return to my estate. Being so far south, it has been warm even in the middle of winter, let alone the end of it. I admit to a bit of homesickness though: I haven't seen my mother or my sister since I set on this trip, but it was to be expected. As I've mentioned before, my traveling and visiting places for a year has helped relations between the kingdoms rather well, if I do say so myself. On another note, I have been a smidge bored—most of Rayfu spends their time working, playing a sort of game very similar to football (__**AN: soccer for Americans)**__, or napping. As my visit is my work, aside from the odd council meeting and occasional party, one can only spend so much time playing and sleeping. I'd love to raid a library, but here they only have the occasional book store and I can only bring so much things back home…_

_But enough of my rambling, Miss Haru. I relish when your letters come; though they are not books, they are equal—if not superior—to any I can find. How have your 'secret studies' been going, aside from the mishap with that one spell?_

* * *

Haru looked away for a moment with a blush, remembering what had happened…

She had been reading one of the books he had sent called 'Several Simple Spells.' It was a beginner's book, so Haru had decided to try a spell and flipped through it to a random spell. The spell had been called 'a change in view': to be exact, it had been a colour-changing spell.

Poor Muta; it had taken weeks for the pink polka dots to fade, and he was still a bit upset with her…

* * *

…_bit of interesting news; I may have a chance to travel to your country for my next 'adventure.' If possible, could your father be coerced into letting me be a resident for a year? That is, if you don't mind. I'd arrive about mid-July and leave in about a year or so. I'll be leaving Rayju in April, which will make my mother somewhat happy. She feels bad that the family couldn't celebrate my twentieth birthday, but to be honest I'm somewhat glad that there was no celebration. Louise on the other hand…well, sometimes I find it hard to believe that I am related to her!_

* * *

Haru blinked, re-read the paragraph before allowing a grin to spread across her face. Baron was going to visit! She would no longer be restrained to letters in place of company; they were finally going to meet in person!

Wait…

What if her mind suddenly went blank when they did finally meet? What if he found the real-life her boring? What if _he_ were boring? What if—

_Stop it, Haru!_ The brunette scolded herself before her thoughts got more overwhelming. _Stop what if-ing! There's no __**way**__ he could be boring, and you both will have plenty to talk about! _Having…well, reassured herself, the young woman quickly finished reading and fetched her writing kit.

She jotted down her glee at his news, her excitement at how he might arrive in time for her 'birthday ball,' and make it actually rather tolerable.

* * *

… _you certainly couldn't make it any worse! And while I love Hiromi as if she were my sister, her constant teasing of my…inability to resist gravity as well as my skill for tripping over air gets old. Fast. On another note, learning spells is going to be much easier…_

* * *

A few paragraphs later, Haru paused in her letter writing to prop her head on her hand and think. There was so much about Baron she wished she knew…and even though she had never met him in person, the brunette felt that she could trust him with anything. Heaven knew how many letters had passed between them in the six months—had it only been six months!?—they had corresponded with each other. A small, dreamy smile managed to inch its way on her face.

_I might as well consider Baron my best friend, even more-so than Hiromi, though I __**do **__love her…_a seed of excitement was growing within her at the thought of him possibly visiting for a year. _We wouldn't need to write letters, and we could talk nearly every day instead of every other week…_ But she wasn't confident enough to ask the count: to be honest, that man intimidated her far beyond what Baron knew.

Picking up her quill again, Haru smirked as she wrote:

* * *

…_however, if you are indeed able to come, you will have to persuade the count yourself: after all, your status may assist more than my being his daughter will. Use your charms, Baron!_

* * *

The brunette paused again with a slight frown, this time to re-read what she had written. When had she started to be so playful again? Had it started around Christmas, or before? It seemed like they had become acquainted ages ago, but maybe…was it due to Baron? Haru didn't know, but what the girl did know was that she wouldn't trade their friendship for the world, nor for any kingdom or riches.

Baron was worth much more than that.

* * *

Baron was writing out a copy of the Rayfu-Lyndon agreement to keep in his documents when Toto flew through the window he had left open in hopes of a cool breeze. He smiled at the papers on the desk as he finished copying the last word.

"Excellent timing as usual, Toto." Turning to the crow, the half-cat (a result of a curse rebounding, in the simplest of terms, on the wrong person) put down his borrowed wooden pen. Perhaps he should send a few as a present to Haru, least another ink mishap occurred. He inwardly winced, remembering how..._vividly_ she had described the Count's fury when she showed up to dinner with a huge ink stain on her cheek and dress, even though it was fainter than the original stain, as Haru had insisted in her letter.

"Thanks Baron. Haru didn't write as much this time, but she was being harassed for some Valin-something ball." Baron frowned as he removed the girl's letter. It was lighter than usual, but what was Toto talking abo—ah.

"Do you mean Valentines ball?" The gold and cream cat queered as he neatly opened the envelope with a small blade made for such a task. The bird shrugged his shoulders as he flew from the desk to his portable perch near the door.

"Sounds like it. Anyway, she fought—and lost—against that girl Hiromi when she realized the count wanted her to wear a pink dress for it. Haru tried to 'accidently' spill ink on the outfit but failed." Toto snickered, remembering the girl's horrified face when she had been confronted with the 'fearsome' shade. Baron looked at the cackling crow strangely, and let out a soft sigh with a smile.

"Don't tease the poor girl, Toto. I hope the Count will agree to my visit…" Unfolding the letter, Baron's eyes flitted over the words, smiling ever so often.

"That sly lady…" Baron chuckled at her cheekiness—Haru had gotten bolder as their letters progressed, but it was so... _refreshing_ after many of the so-called ladies he had been forced to meet by his mother and society… "Very well Miss Haru, I accept your challenge."

* * *

_Count __Kōrudo,_

_Greetings sir, I hope this letter finds you well. As a mediator of sorts, I have traveled to various kingdoms throughout the world. _(Baron prudently decided not to add dimensions as well, as people usually got a tad confused when he tried to explain Alon and alternate worlds, not to mention some places were forbidden to talk of such) _Recently I came across a request from Illumina for me to travel to Tomodachi, but I find myself at a lost when it comes to accommodation. _

_Sir, I have heard word of your hospitality and I ask that I might be allowed to transgress on said hospitality for approximately a year, if not less. I hope you will permit me to stay, as I am at a lost on whom else I could possibly turn to. Please consider, and I eagerly await your reply._

_Baron Humbert von Gikkingen_

* * *

The half-cat smiled as he slipped the letter in and pressed his seal (a G adorned with simple ivy vines and leaves) on to the envelope, confident that he would be victorious. Of course, it would be awhile before he got any answer—he didn't believe in making Toto deliver all of his letters, just the important ones (recently only letters to and from Miss Haru, oddly enough) —but he had a good feeling the count would see things his way.

* * *

Count Kōrudo scowled as he broke the seal on a letter from the Baron von Gikkingen. Why did a simple baron persist in contacting not only him, but his daughter as well!? Worse, the count had no idea how all the letters were still getting to her, instead of a few. Was the correspondence even traded by the usual postal system? He skimmed the letter, scoffing. Hospitality!? Really? The count refused to let just anybody reside in his home for a short time, let alone a year, and the only ones he permitted were higher class—princesses, kings, princes, and (just barely) his own rank.

However, the count vaguely remembered hearing about one sort of fellow that held great power in as low as a rank such as a baron: perhaps this was the man? Count Kōrudo tossed the neatly written letter on his desk, leaning back in his leather swivel chair—secretly imported from Rayfu, a rather advanced nation—as he thought out his next move.

It would seem as though he would have to inquire about this…Baron Humbert von Gikkingen.

_And,_ he thought, a smirk crossing his lips,_ what better person to ask than my daughter?_

* * *

"Come on, breathe in."

"I _am _breathing in!"

"Well, breathe in _more_ then!"

"Hiromi, if I breathe in any more, I'll burst—OW!"

"Sorry! It slipped…"

Haru was in her bedroom, braced bracing herself against the wooden footboard of the bed as Hiromi was trying to hook one of the girl's newer corsets around her torso. Or, as Haru truly saw it, Hiromi was trying to kill her by asphyxiation with the cursed thing.

"If I ever get the chance, I **swear**, I will burn this thing, and all the others along with it!" Haru muttered, grimacing as the maid tried again.

"With how much you complain about these things, it makes me glad I don't have to wear one!" Hiromi grinned, attempting to distract the long haired girl from the pain.

"Gee, thanks, your concern is **so** comforting, Hiromi." The count's daughter replied sarcastically with an eye roll. The light brunette's grin grew into a smile: ever since a few letters into her correspondence with the Baron von Gikkingen, Haru had started acting like she had oh-so many years ago, before her mother had died and the Count had taken over the girl's education… and although the servants and butlers and what not had already favored the lass over Count Kōrudo before the inundation of letters, with the reappearance of her true self they simply adored her.

Except she returned to the shell of herself when the count was near. Hiromi had no clue why Haru had turned to such a doll-like state in the first place, as the maid had not been allowed to interact with her for seven years, and after those years the light brunette was only allowed to be her maid. A knock on the door interrupted both Hiromi and Haru's thoughts, the latter having been mentally putting curses on the corset.

"Yes?"

"Miss Haru, the Count wishes you to make hast to the dining table." A male servant loudly spoke through the door.

"Ack!" Hiromi had succeeded in getting the corset on at last. "Gah, sorry Kashi. Er, I'll try, but no promises. If I hurry too fast, it'll end up taking longer…" Haru trailed off, making a face at her skill for getting even more clumsy (and dangerous) when she tried to rush.

"Alright miss." A grin was heard in his voice as Kashi left, making Haru groan and bury her face in her hand. "Gah, I _hate_ being so clumsy!"

"If it's any consolation," Hiromi imputed with a slight smirk as she removed a few dresses from the other girl's wardrobe, "Nearly everyone finds you being clumsy cute! Now, get over here and pick a dress." The count's daughter huffed at the maid's words, but obeyed.

"Why don't I have more green clothes?" she complained as she shifted through the fabrics, not particularly liking the bright pink, yellow, orange, and red choices. The lighter brunette hesitated, then ruffled through the wardrobe again before returning with an emerald green, medieval-western styled gown.

"There's this one, but you know how much the count dislikes it…" Haru grinned and took it from her.

"Too bad; I love it!" And before any other words could be said, she slipped the dress on.

It was, as afore mentioned, of an emerald hue, made from a soft, light sort of cotton that fell just at her ankles—while the count would probably think it too short, Haru found the length perfect since she couldn't trip on the hem. The neckline was modest, the sleeves three-quarters long, and the bodice was decorated simply with dark brown leather in a way similar to a peasant dress. A matching pair of brown, shin-high leather boots completed the outfit—but then Hiromi insisted on her hair being put up.

"It's fine as it is," Haru insisted, keeping the desk chair between her and her friend as a shield. "Besides, the Count said to hurry." Hiromi let out a sigh as she tried to get around the chair, sending Haru to the other side of the desk.

"At least let me put it in a bun!" The maid circled the desk, the darker brunette copying her motions as her brown eyes sparkled slightly at their came of 'keep away'.

"No! I hate having my hair in a bun; it always gives me a headache!" Hiromi let out an exasperated sound as she darted to the left, making Haru scurry to the right with a squeak.

"Half-bun?"

"No!"

"How about a small half-braid?" the light brunette coaxed, shooting to the right.

"Nn—ow!" In trying to avoid her, Haru managed to jab her side on the corner of the desk. Rubbing the spot, she gave Hiromi a weary glance, giving up—or tactfully retreated, as she preferred to call it. "Fine, fine. But only if it stays small!"

"But of course, my lady." Her friend bowed mockingly with a smirk. _Victory!_

"Hiromi, stop it with the 'my lady' stuff; you know how much it annoys me!" Haru complained as she let the young maid lead her to the vanity shoved in the corner of the room. The smirk on the (barely) older girl was replaced with a soft smile at the other girl's words.

"I know, that's why I keep doing it!" she teased lightly, carefully brushing out the tangles that always managed to reform in Haru's ridiculously long hair. If the dark brunette had the chance, as she often told Hiromi, she would 'cut most of this rats' nest off in a heartbeat'. However, the count had commanded her to keep it at a wretched knee-length, and told the maid to curl it for every formal occasion. The result made poor Haru look more fragile, more pale—

Just like a doll.

And that look didn't suit the true Haru at all.

* * *

CKCKCKCK

(**A/N: Hey! I just noticed the initials of the count are the same as the cat king! Anywho, read on!)**

Count Kōrudo impatiently looked at his gold, silver engraved pocket watch as he waited for his daughter to appear in the dining room. How did she always manage to be late!? Not just to dinner but to balls, luncheons, tea parties, even her lessons. For some reason he could never fix her tardiness habit, even though he had fixed almost everything else wrong with the girl.

Lately however, she seemed to be reverting back to the…imperfect state she had been nearly eleven years ago when Naoko was still alive. The count didn't miss the woman: after all, she had just been a maid. The only emotion he felt for the former maid was annoyance and anger that she not only gave him a girl, but died before giving birth to a boy. Ah, well, one couldn't change the gender of a child. He would have replaced the infant with a male, but for the first time in his life, the red-haired woman had dared to refuse him. He, the count of the Ishi estates! She had been punished, of course, but still; she had denied **him**!

Count Kōrudo shook his head as he took another glance at the watch—twenty minutes late now. Best to forget bad memories, even if they were connected to his daughter.

Ten more minutes passed before the count heard steps rapidly approaching the door, making him scowl. How many times had he told her not to run!? At least she paused a moment to catch her breath before entering with a small flourish—_Should be bigger_—and glided —_still a bit bumpy, but much smoother—_to her chair at the end of a ridiculously long table, opposite of the count.

She curtseyed—_**still **__too wobbly!—_and sat, a footman pushing her chair in.

"You're late." Count Kōrudo stated coldly, snapping his watch shut before returning it to a pocket. "Thirty minutes, 47 point-8 seconds; you do realize that you are _not_ suppose to be attempting a new record, yes?" The faint spark that had dared rest in her eyes faded, leaving the count's daughter with dull, dutiful eyes. _Much better._

"I apologize, father. I will strive to lessen my lateness." Haru intoned. The count gave a look of exasperation.

"Strive to eliminate it instead." The hair of the brunette bent in a nod. Her tardiness addressed, Count Kōrudo then assessed her attire.

"How many times have I told you not to wear that gown, particularly in my presence!?" He growled, displeased. It was much too plain for the girl's status, and in green! It was one of the colours the Cat King despised, as well as himself! Haru stooped her head lower, eyes on the bowl of fish soup the servant Tanya had silently placed on the table. _Why is there always fish? _She idly pondered before speaking.

"Over 37 times, sir. Apologies, father. As I was late already, I chose the gown easiest to put on so to spend less time on dressing." _Come on, can I eat yet?_ Her stomach was threatening to gurgle in protest to its lack of food, and that would only result in another scolding for 'not controlling her body'. The man sighed, and finally picked up his spoon.

"Then I shall say it for the final time; do not _ever_ wear that gown in my presence again." The soup reached his lips, and Count Kōrudo grimaced.

"You there, servant. This dish is positively frozen- take it away and bring the next quickly. If you hasten, your impudence will be excused." The poor woman stuttered an apology as she rushed to remove the offending soup and present the next dish. Before hers was whisked away, Haru hurriedly shoved two spoonfuls in her mouth. The count sighed in disproval, but said nothing.

They ate in near silence, silverware occasionally clinking as the count glanced at his daughter from time to time. After the second dish and halfway through the third, the count took a sip of expensive wine and cleared his throat. Confused, Haru looked up.

"This... Baron Nunkirt ven Gilligan you've been writing—"

"Humbert von Gikkingen." The count's daughter interrupted to correct automatically before she realized it. The count froze as his eye twitched, making her internally wince.

"I...what did you say?" Count Kōrudo asked through his teeth.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but his name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen." As the count raised an eyebrow and unfroze, Haru congratulated herself for the sort-of save.

_That was __**too**__ close, Haru..._

The count cut into his veal-_poor baby cow- _before he spoke again.

"What is this 'Baron Humbert von Gikkingen' like, then?"

* * *

Haru internally sighed with relief when the count didn't chaste her again…

"He is…" How exactly to describe him..? "Well, he's very educated, often travels from kingdom to kingdom, stays in various places from a few months to a year or more—"

"Yes, yes, I gathered such from his letter—but what _else_ is he?" Count Kōrudo interrupted with an impatient demand, making Haru gulp and scramble through the information in her head as the next dish was summoned.

_Pork chops this time…and salad! _Something she'd actually eat willingly now—

_Focus, Haru!_ She scolded herself, turning her attention back to her father just in time.

"E-er, he's a gentleman—well, actually he's half-cat, and—"

"Half-cat?" the grey-streaked man scowled as he looked at his pork chops with scorn, already planning a rejection letter in his head as he cut into the meat. Seeing his expression, Haru hastened to add,

"A-also, even though he is only a baron, Baron von Gikkingen is in charge of all negotiations, treaties, and agreements of Lyndon…"

Count Kōrudo's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he schooled them back into their proper position. For someone so low in nobility, trusted to tenure such an important and potentially dangerous position, one that required the highest level of trust…

That explained why the letter had niggled at his brain—he'd heard of the Baron von Gikkingen before, but what…

_Ah, that's right…_

Somehow, the inferior noble had settled a rare, inconceivable treaty and trade agreement with Jotunheim, the kingdom of blue war-like, icy humanoid beasts. They trusted very few, and nearly always insisted on numerous, superfluous demands—yet the baron had managed to convince the creatures to actually agree to his treaty, rumored to have been drawn up by Lyndoner alone.

Drawing himself from his thoughts, the count gave a curt nod to his daughter.

"Very well. I suppose this… Baron Humbert von Gikkingen can be permitted a few months visitation." Count Kōrudo's scowl deepened at the slight smile that appeared on Haru's face, but he allowed her this one slip as he resumed eating.

_Blast it,_ He thought as he glared down at his plate.

_Another cold dish!_

* * *

**Me *at a table with Baron and Haru*: **Baron, Haru, have you prepared everything?

**Haru *eating a blue cupcake*:** Yep! Cupcakes lined up at the ready, enough for an army!

**Baron *with his usual cup of tea*:** The tea has been poured, and is also ready. Might I inquire, Miss Right, as to why all this was necessary?

**Me *taps the small group of papers in her hands on the table to line them up*: **Of course, Baron. These papers in my hands are _Chapter 4: The Offer_. However, there is an…additional note at the bottom for the wonderful, marvelous, fantastic readers that have been kind enough to comment, favorite, or follow, or the last two, or the first two, or all three.

**Haru *now eating a green cupcake*:** 'at's 'eh 'ote?

**Baron: **I'm afraid neither of us understands you, Miss Haru.

**Haru *after swallowing*:**Oops, sorry. I said, What's the note?

**Me *nervous*: **Err, well…please don't attack me, but… Imgoingonhiatus

**Baron *hands me tea*:** Please calm down, Miss Right. Now, try it a bit slower.

**Me *taking a sip*:** Thanks, Baron… well, I'm sorry, but I'm going on hiatus. Even though I've kinda already been, I'm actually going to say it. I am thrilled and happy that people have been favorite-ing and following, and some have also been commenting. However, I need to do several things, and trying to discover what the hades I am going to write for the next chapter is one of them. Thank you for your patience, or at least the time you people have taken to read my story!

**Baron:** There, much better Miss Right, and I'm sure these fine ladies and possibly gentlecats understand completely.

**Haru *eating another cupcake*:** 'up!

**Me: **Haru, don't eat all of them!

**Haru: **But they're really yummy! Here, have one, Baron!

**Baron *takes cupcake*:** They are rather delightful.

**Me *resigned*: **Fine, fine…give me one(or five)…the rest are for my lovely readers!


End file.
